A Mistake
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Kate is now pregnant from a one night stand with her boss. Read to see what happens next!


**_A Mistake?_**_**  
><strong>__Author's Note: I do not own NCIS, obviously. I do really like this episode though, I always think it ends like this every time I watch it.  
>Author's Note B (2015): I was watching NCIS season 1 today and it made me want to write. So, I decided to go back and edit this story.<em>_  
><em>_Spoilers: For the season 2 episode, The Bone Yard_

"Come back here you two, a middle aged woman said to them from the doorway from empty exam room.

"Sorry but we have to go." Kate said.

"I thought you wanted to take a paternity test," the woman said again.

"I changed my mind. I already know he's not the proud papa."

"What!" Tony said feigning outrage.

"I'm sorry, It was just a fling. IT was only one night. I didn't expect anything to happen, I am so sorry. I am a whore." Kate said as she started balling so Tony wrapped his arms around her and led her out of the building.

"Calm down, Kate. You are a really good actress. She totally fell for it." He said as soon as they were outside.

"It wasn't all an act. Tony, I really am pregnant from a one night stand. I can't tell him, I have been so stupid."

"Kate, you are not stupid. That guy is just a dumbass and why can't you tell him?"

"He's stubborn and doesn't think it is a good idea to begin a relationship. There is an age difference between us, he's had too many failed relationships in the past, and then there is the fact that we work together."

"He sounds like Gibbs." Tony said and Kate just began to cry even harder.

"Oh my, It is Gibbs."

"Yes, I slept with my boss. That makes me a horrible person. I've always disliked women who did that and I did just that."

"That doesn't make you a horrible person. But Kate, You do need to tell him. A man deserves to know if he is going to be a father."

'I know, I'm just terrified though. I would have to quit my job, everyone would call me a slut and Gibbs would hate me."

"This is Gibbs we're talking about, he would do the right thing and you know it. Kate; Just know that you will always have friends who will be there for you no matter what."

"Thanks you Tony. I'm sorry for burdening you with this. You really are a great friend." Kate told him as she wiped away her tears.

"I know, I'm the best." Tony agreed as he smiled.

"That's it. Back to egotistic Tony. Too bad, I actually really liked the other Tony."

"He's not that far away, anyway I don't like him much. He's too soft. Come on, I will drive us back. We can wrap this case up and then you can tell Gibbs your news."

Several hours later…

The case had finally been solved and it was now nearing 11 pm. The team had returned to Headquarters in order to fill out immediate paperwork and then they were going to head for their homes and retire.

"Gibbs, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Kate."

"I can't do this." Kate says.

"Kate, I'm right here. You can do this. I can tell him if you would like me to."

"No Tony, I need to be the one to do it."

"You don't have to say anything, Special Agent Todd. I already know. You and Tony have been dating. Go ahead, I will bend the rule just this case. I'm happy for you."

"Me and Tony. That is ridiculous. Why would I ever think that you might actually care about me?" she mumbled.

"Of course, I do care. Thank God, I couldn't handle seeing you and Tony together."

"What? You have no right. You are the one who doesn't want a relationship." Kate said as Gibbs stood up from his desk. Gibbs and Kate just stared at each other angrily.

"McGee, I think we should go." Tony says.

"I think so. I don't want to see what is going to happen." He mumbled to himself as he followed Tony to the elevator.

"I was an idiot, I never should have said that. I love you Katie and I don't want to live without you. What was your news?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Is it mine?"

"Of course, what kind of woman do you take me for? I don't go sleeping around. I haven't been with anyone else since you and before you, the last man I was with was Tim and that was more than a year ago. Forget it, Gibbs. This was obviously a mistake."

"I'm sorry, I spoke out of jealousy. I know you're not that kind of woman. That's one of the things I love about you." Gibbs told her as he grabbed her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and gave herself over to his passionate kiss.

"I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Kate pulled back from him a little and whispered.

"I love you too, Caitlyn Todd. I already love our child so much and I will always be here for both of you, no matter what."


End file.
